


Drabble 2: Evy and Dean

by AGJ1990



Series: Evelyn Winchester [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Protective Dean Winchester, dean's an awesome big brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGJ1990/pseuds/AGJ1990
Summary: A collection of scenes between Evy and her other big brother.





	Drabble 2: Evy and Dean

**Author's Note:**

> The characters of Supernatural do not belong to me. The original character of Evelyn Winchester does.

**Six Months Old**

            Dean walked in to the living room, where Sam had Evy on the floor, playing with her. Sam laid flat on his back, and he would pick her up and hold her in the air for a few seconds before gently laying her down on his stomach. The simple motion made Evy giggle so hard there were tears down her face from pure joy. When Sam got out of breath, he placed Evy down on the floor beside him.

“I need a break, Cricket.”

Evy laughed again, put both hands to Sam’s cheek, and kissed him on the nose. “Sammy!” she said happily.

            Dean grinned from the couch. Evy reminded him so much of Sam that he thought they could have been twins in another life. He was about to open the newspaper he’d picked up in town to try and find a case for Dad. Suddenly he felt two small hands at the base of clutching his leg. Evy had crawled away from Sam and towards him.

“Well hey there, kiddo. What’s up?”

Evy sat back on the floor and held her arms up in the air, flexing her fingers as high as she could.

“I guess that means you want me to pick you up, huh?”

Evy giggled and bounced up and down.

“Okay, okay, I’m coming.” Dean said. He reached down and picked her up off the floor, then set her in his lap. “So, how’s life, kiddo?”

“Deanie!”

            The entire room stopped. Evy had only spoken two words so far-“Sammy” and “Cricket”. Even John came in from the kitchen at the sound of Evy’s voice. Sam was the first to speak. He got up from the floor and sat next to Dean on the couch.

“What did you say?”

Evy grabbed Dean’s cheeks the way she’d done Sam. “Deanie.” She said again.

“That’s my girl!” Dean said.

Evy giggled when she realized she’d made him happy. “Deanie!”

“That’s right, kiddo. Deanie. I’ve got you, baby girl.”

**Two Years Old**

“OWIE!”

Dean jumped into action, grabbing Evy from beside him. He was confused; she hadn’t fallen, she hadn’t cut herself, she hadn’t done anything that might get her hurt. Dean looked her over quickly, and saw she was holding her arm.

“What happened, baby girl? What’s wrong?”

Evy pulled her hand away from her arm. “I gotted stinged.”

“Stung? By what?” Dean asked, looking at her arm, where a red welt was beginning to appear.

“I don’t know.” Evy said, tears starting to fall. “I felt something crawling on my arm so I swatted it away.”

“Must have been a wasp or something.” Dean said.

“It hurts.” Evy whined.

“I know, kiddo.” Dean said. “We need to put some ice on it.”

“No! I wanna wait for Sammy.” Evy said.

Dean sighed. Evy had insisted on coming to wait for Sam at his school bus stop. He was about to make her leave to go back to the house, then he got an idea. “Wait here, baby girl.”

“Where you going?” Evy asked, crying.

“I got ice in the car, remember? From the diner?”

            Evy nodded and watched as Dean went to the car. Dean pulled out the cup his soda had been in. He drained what little was left and put the ice into a napkin. He came back out to Evy and gently applied the ice to her arm.

“That better, baby girl?”

Evy nodded and wiped her face. “Yeah, dat better. ‘tupid bug.”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, I think he’s gone, kiddo. Don’t worry. Here, hold this on your arm, okay?”

Evy held the ice to her arm. “Tank you, Deanie.”

Dean kissed her cheek and turned around to look and see if Sam’s bus was coming. Suddenly a loud, incessant buzzing noise came around his ear. A big black hornet landed on the hood of the car, and without thinking about it, Dean smashed it flat.

“You got it, Deanie!”

Dean turned around. Though tears were still falling, Evy had a big grin on her face. Dean started to ask her what he got, until he realized he’d killed the bug that had stung her. Smiling victoriously back at her, Dean looked at the mess of bug guts on his car. Instead of making him cringe like it normally would have, it made him proud.

“Yeah. That’s what you get hurting my sister, you big ugly son of a…” Dean realized his dad and Sam both would kill him if Evy picked up what he really meant to say, so he quickly covered it with, “even uglier bug.”

Evy ran to Dean and said gratefully, “You’re the best, Deanie!”

“You’re pretty cool yourself, kiddo.”

**Five Years Old**

“Come on, Deanie, let’s go!”

Dean laughed. “Hang on, kiddo. One more thing.”

“What?”

            Dean reached into Bobby’s closet and pulled out one of his spare hats. He adjusted it to the smallest size and put it on her head. Evy giggled, a sound that was becoming more and more rare in the family these days.

“There you go. Now we can go fishing.” “What do I need uncle Bobby’s hat for?” Evy asked.

“Makes you a real fisherman. Fisherwoman, girl, whatever.” Dean said.

“Person. Fisherperson.” Evy said.

“Works for me.” Dean said. He took her hand and started to lead her out to the car.

“Don’t you need one too?” Evy asked.

“Nah. The fish love me. They’ll just jump right to me.”

“How?” Evy asked. They were at the car at this point, so when Dean opened her door for her, she crossed her arms. “Are you telling me the truth?”

Dean laughed and shook his head. “You and Sammy are just alike, you know that?”

“Why’s Sammy not coming?” Evy asked.

“’Cause fishing’s not really my thing.” Sam had come out of the house and was making his way to them.

“You don’t like it?” Evy asked. “Is it not fun?”

“I think you’ll have fun, Cricket.” Sam assured her. “I’m the reading guy, remember?”

            The truth was that Sam needed a break. He’d had Evy nonstop every day for a week. She had gotten over a severe case of the stomach virus a few days earlier, and had clung to him ever since. Dean had suggested the fishing trip once they’d gotten back to Bobby’s, and Evy had been surprisingly agreeable to it. Evy smiled, and gave Sam a hug around the neck.

“Catch me a fish, okay?”

“Okay.” Evy said. “Love you, Sammy.” “Love you more.”

            With that, they were off. Evy chattered nonstop the whole way, but Dean was surprised to find he didn’t mind. Sam had talked to him the same way. He didn’t even hear half of what she said as he focused on the road, just nodded and said things like “yep” and “that’s awesome, baby girl”. When they made it to the fishing hole, Evy eagerly helped Dean get out the poles and the tacklebox.

“What we do now, Deanie?”

“Alright.” Dean said, taking Evy’s slightly smaller pole and showing it to her. “The first thing we need is bait. You know why?”

“Because the fishies eat it.” Evy said.

“Very good. You remember what we use for bait?”

Evy closed her eyes and thought about it. “Um, worms.”

“Right. Now, are you squeamish?” Dean asked.

“What’s that mean?”

“Are you okay picking up bugs?” Dean asked.

Evy scowled and threw her hands on her hips. “I’m not a baby.” She stuck her hand out. “Gimme the worm, buddy.”

Dean laughed and handed her one. “Yes, ma’am.”

            Dean was impressed as Evy basically threaded her pole by herself. He took her over to the edge of the water, showed her how to do it once, and they were off. Evy turned out to be quite the ‘fisherperson’; there were ten decent sized fish on her line by the time they were due to go back home. Dean’s had one that was barely big enough to keep. A little grumpy, Dean said,

“Come on kiddo. It’s about time to get home.”

“Okay!” Evy said, picking up her fish line. “That _was_ fun!”

“Yeah, I bet it was. For you.” Dean grumbled under his breath.

“Can we eat these for dinner one night?” Evy asked.

“I don’t see why not.” Dean said.

Evy finally noticed that Dean wasn’t as happy as he’d been when they’d gotten there. “Deanie? You had fun too, right?”

Dean started to grumble something else, until he saw the concerned look on Evy’s face. “Yeah, kiddo.” He said, putting a hand behind her head. “I did have fun.”

“I like hanging out with you.” Evy said.

Dean took the fish from her and placed them in ice cooler, then picked her up and held her tight to him. “I like hanging out with you too, baby girl.”

“Let’s go back to uncle Bobby’s.” Evy said. “I want to show everybody my fishies.”

Dean groaned. “Kiddo, could we tell everybody I caught the fish?”

“Why?” Evy said.

“I just…”

Dean suddenly realized he was being silly. Evy was the only girl in the family, and she worked hard to prove she ‘wasn’t a baby’ and could do anything that a little boy could do.

“Never mind, kiddo. Let’s go. I’m proud of you.”

            That little bit of praise lit Evy up in a smile that made the entire frustrating afternoon worth it. Dean set her back in the car, and she talked again all the way back to the house. Before going to bed that night, Dean felt a pair of little arms wrap around his waist.

“Good night, Deanie. Love you.”

“Love you too, baby girl.” Dean said. “I love you too.”

**Eight Years Old**

**A/N: This scene’s an extension of my recent story Humpty Dumpty. Dean tells Evy about John leaving on the hunt. Evy’s afraid that John leaving when he promised to spend time with her means he doesn’t love her anymore.**

            Dean hadn’t slept the night before. He was dreading the look on Evy’s face when she woke up and he had to tell her that Dad was gone. She’d been so excited the night before, when Dad suggested them spending the day together. She’d made a list of stuff she wanted to do, showed it to Dad, and asked Dean seriously whether she should cut anything out.

“I want Daddy to have fun too.” She’d explained. “He wouldn’t tell me if there’s something he doesn’t want to do.”

            She’d had such faith that Dad wouldn’t hurt her, and Dean had wondered whether it was too good to be true. It had happened with Sammy a couple times before Evy was born. Dad would make some grand promise about a whole day together, doing whatever Sam wanted to do, and then would break the promise because of a hunt or because he was too tired or needed to ‘check something out’. Sam was left heartbroken, and Dean was left dealing with it. Dean had hoped Dad learned his lesson, but apparently that had been too much to hope for.

“Hi, Deanie!”

            A very happy Evy came skipping ( _God, she’s skipping, this is gonna suck_ , Dean thought) into the living room and stood next to the couch. Dean was surprised she was so excited, but he hoped it meant that giving her the bad news about Dad would go smoother. No such luck.

“Hey, baby girl. How’d you sleep?” Dean asked.

“I slept great!” Evy said.

“That’s awesome, kiddo.” Dean said.

“Where’s Daddy? The truck’s not outside. Did he go get us some breakfast or something?”

 _Damn it Dad._ Dean thought. Dean cleared his throat and pulled Evy close to him, then broke the bad news. “Dad left, kiddo.”

Evy’s smile immediately disappeared, but she held on to some hope. “Left to go where?”

Dean swallowed hard. Evy’s disappointment seemed to hurt him physically. Her bottom lip started to shake, and Dean wished she would stop. That little unconscious gesture killed him. She deserved so much, and all she wanted was to feel special. She wasn’t even as concerned as Sam had been at that age with having friends her own age. She just wanted attention from her family. With Sam gone, that was beginning to become rare. John was always on hunts and Dean was usually working or with John. Dean held an arm out towards Evy, who walked towards him slowly.

“Dad left to go on a hunt, baby girl.”

Evy’s shoulders slumped. “Why? We were supposed to go fishing today.”

“I’ll take you, baby girl, don’t worry. We can still go.” Dean said, trying to cheer her up.

Instead of cheering her though, Dean’s offer made her more upset. “No, thanks.”

“What’s the matter, baby girl?”

Evy was on the verge of tears. “I don’t want to hurt your feelings.”

“You won’t. Tell me.” Dean pushed.

Evy took a breath and leaned against Dean. “I wanted Daddy.”

“I know, baby girl. I know.”

“But he doesn’t want me.” Evy said, and she couldn’t keep the tears in anymore.

“Oh, kiddo.” Dean said. “I’m sorry. I know you were looking forward to today. But you know the hunt’s important…”

Evy wiped her face, which made Dean stop talking. “I know.” She said quietly.

Dean wasn’t sure what else to do, so he rubbed her back to try and comfort her.

“I just…” Evy said, her voice breaking from crying.

“Just what, baby girl?” Dean asked.

Evy sniffed hard and leaned back against Dean. “I just want to be important to him too.”

            Dean had made it his lifetime mission to care for his family. He kept things running for his dad when he was gone. He made sure that Sam and Evy were safe, fed, and relatively happy. He was the one they came to with hurts, aches, pains, and when they needed reassurance. It was a role that had fit him like a pair of old jeans since he was a kid, and he’d never once felt the need to complain about it. But for the first time ever, he didn’t know what to say. He wanted to tell Evy that she was wrong, that she was important to Dad too, but he knew better. They’d end up back in this position somehow. He’d meant it when he told Evy it wouldn’t hurt his feelings for her to say she wanted Dad. He understood, because he wanted Dad too. So he filled his role as substitute Dad, pulling Evy around so he could wrap an arm around her waist.

“Deanie?” Evy asked, turning her head to look in his face. “You love me, right?”

Dean felt his breath leave his chest. “Of course I do, kiddo. Why would you ask that?”

“Just checking.” Evy said, looking back down to the floor.

Dean squeezed her and said, “You want to know how much I love you?”

Evy nodded.

“Kiddo, I love you more than pie.” Dean said, and Evy looked up at him with a grin. “I love you more than Baby. I love you more than…”

“More than hunting?” Evy asked.

“Yeah.” Dean said. “Yeah. More than hunting. I want you to listen to me and listen to me good, okay? I love you and Sammy more than anything else in the whole world.”

“Okay, Deanie. Thanks.” Evy said.

“You don’t ever have to thank me for that. Ever. But you’re welcome, baby girl. And if you ever need to hear it again, come find me. Okay?”

“Okay.” Evy said.

“Okay?” Dean asked, one hand hanging in the air just above Evy’s neck.

“Okay.” Evy said, her eyes on Dean’s hand.

            Dean suddenly launched his fingers towards Evy’s neck, making her giggle and laugh uncontrollably. She tried to block his hand, and Dean just took his other one and tickled her stomach. Once everything calmed down, Evy asked,

“Deanie? Can we still go fishing?”

Dean smiled. “You bet, kiddo. Go get dressed.” When Evy kissed his cheek and ran back to get dressed, Dean said under his breath, “Love you, baby girl. Always.”

 


End file.
